En diez años
by Odisea
Summary: ¿Cómo te ves dentro de diez años? Una pregunta demasiado sencilla y en la que no quería pensar mucho. ¿Cómo se veía? Porque… el futuro era incierto, pero los sueños que tenía no.


_**Disclaimer**__: Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra._

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo Sirius/Lily, mi OTP más "reciente" la que más me inspira últimamente. Esta vez Mary es "principal" en el relato, por así decirlo, y siento comunicar que a los merodeadores sólo los nombro. Aun así, espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Y no olvidéis dejar un comentario, que alimentan la felicidad y no cuestan nada :) Sobre todo si añadís la historia a favoritos o algo así._

_¡Un beso muy grande y ya me contaréis qué os parece!_

* * *

><p><strong>EN 10 AÑOS<strong>

Maldecía esas revistas ñoñas de chica que siempre estaban tiradas por toda la Sala Común. Y maldecía la sonrisita que Mary le había regalado cuando le vio hojeando una de ellas. Quizá al ver esa sonrisa había decidido parar en esa página en concreto; disimular un poco, echarle un vistazo, gruñir un "¡bah, menudas tonterías!" que sonaba muy poco creíble a los ojos de la chica y tirar la revista a una mesa mientras se sentaba de cualquier manera en uno de los sillones que había frente al fuego.

Mary alzó una ceja y se sentó junto a él. Porque, vamos, hacía frío y no quería congelarse; lo de que Sirius estuviera ahí no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto. Se estiró tan femeninamente como siempre: ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, la boca abierta de una manera casi sobrenatural y las piernas entreabiertas, olvidando por completo que no estaba con su habitual compañía femenina ni con sus tan cómodos pantalones.

—¿Te importa? —dijo Sirius malhumorado—. No tengo ganas de verte las bragas.

Que se puso roja como un tomate no era ninguna novedad. Siempre que algo la enfadaba, la sorprendía, la entristecía o la ponía nerviosa, adquiría un horrible tono rojo tomate por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, y aun Gryffindor a mucha honra, podría decirse que Mary no era una chica demasiado simpática y que tenía una lengua, viperina en ocasiones, de la que sus padres se habrían avergonzado si la hubieran visto en acción.

—¿Siempre eres tan simpático? —bufó como respuesta—. No es mi culpa que tengas la regla. ¿Te han servido los consejos que daba la revista?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—No eres graciosa, Mary. Y, si no te importa, me gustaría tener algo de intimidad.

—¿Y? Yo no pienso irme. Hace frío y aquí está la chimenea, que no te pertenece. Lily estaba estudiando en la habitación y no hay quien esté allí. Está histérica y ha dejado los libros por todos lados.

—No es mi problema. —Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le habría gustado ver a Evans en esa situación.

O en cualquiera, de hecho. Histérica, triste, feliz, enfadada e incluso excitada. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin despedirse de Mary (ni siquiera le tiró un avioncito de papel, ni le dedicó una mala mirada). Llegó a su habitación y, tras abrir la puerta, se dirigió al baño ignorando que Remus le había preguntado que cuál era su problema ahora.

Ya le daba igual. Pero tendría que conseguir algo para poder desahogarse, porque cada vez iba a peor. Desde que estaban en séptimo y James había conseguido por fin que Lily saliera con él, cualquier cosa que pensaba desembocaba en ella. _Como le gustaría desembocar a él_. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de ahí, porque no deberían ni existir.

¿Que cómo se veía en diez años? Una risa sarcástica estuvo a punto de salir a la superficie. Malditas revistas ñoñas para chicas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer ante esas preguntas? ¿Una disertación sobre su futuro trabajo? ¿Un estudio psicológico sobre lo que quería ser o dejar de ser? Ñoñerías, tonterías, estupideces.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha en el punto más frío, a pesar de que fuera invierno. Toda precaución era poca en los tiempos que corrían (un Sirius inusualmente sensible a cualquier insinuación mínimamente erótica sobre Lily y una falta no tan inusual de chicas con las que quisiera descargarse). Se metió bajo el agua que caía y sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Cómo se veía en diez años. Una tontería que no se podía quitar de la cabeza porque, después de leer esa pregunta, le había asaltado una inquietud muy característica de él.

Se imaginaba feliz. Se imaginaba con Lily a su lado, se imaginaba a James como su padrino, y se imaginaba que era un auror importantísimo. Se imaginaba con dos hijos, una niña y un niño, y con un perro negro y grande que jugaría con Lily y sus hijos cuando la situación lo ameritase (aunque en realidad ese perro sería él y no tal perro). Se imaginaba tocándola y acariciándola, se imaginaba haciéndole suspirar y temblar. Se imaginaba suspirando y temblando bajo sus caricias. Feliz junto a ella, junto a sus hijos y junto a sus mejores amigos. Lo peor de todo es que algo en su interior le decía que nunca debía perder la esperanza.

Salió de la ducha y se secó, más calmado. Sus sueños eran tonterías que esperaban ser cumplidas. Bufó mientras se pasaba la toalla por la cara; quizá debería bajar para decirle a Mary que no era su mejor día.

Así que se vistió, y tan rápido como había entrado, salió de ahí, dejando de nuevo a Remus, que ahora estaba con Peter, con la palabra en la boca. Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común y vio que Mary seguía en el mismo sillón en el que había estado sentada. Enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas muy juntas. Se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado justo cuando se abrió el cuadro. Y por él podría decirse que entraba su sueño… y su pesadilla.

Mary emitió un sonido de asco y Sirius, con el rostro tensó, se giró para mirarla.

—Odio que estén siempre así —murmuró para que sólo él la oyera mientras observaba a la joven pareja, que parecía estar unida por las bocas.

—Quizá se hayan quedado pegados por el frío que hace —bromeó. O, al menos, lo intentó, porque aunque su boca sonriera, sus ojos no lo hacían.

—No hace falta que intentes estar siempre de buen humor, Sirius. —Siempre había tenido la duda de si ella sospecharía algo sobre lo que él sentía—. Cualquiera se pone de mal humor si su mejor amigo se convierte en una especie de zombie babosa.

Sirius sonrió y asintió. Al menos no lo sabía.

Suspiró y miró hacia el fuego mientras Mary seguía despotricando contra James, contra Lily y contra que estuvieran siempre juntos.

Sus sueños eran tonterías que esperaban ser cumplidas, pero él no podía cumplirlos. Era la felicidad de su mejor amigo contra la suya, así que tampoco quería.

Lo que debía hacer era obsesionarse con cualquier otra chica que no estuviera enredada con ninguno de sus amigos. A lo mejor servía Mary. La miró mientras seguía hablando: sus labios, su pelo, sus manos. Si fuera algo más como Lily…

No. Mary no era una opción. Ni ninguna otra.


End file.
